


Fight For Me

by Ameera



Series: G/B Heathers [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, but I love him, season 1 Julian needs to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: Was that a Cardassian? Not only had Julian never actually seen a Cardassian before, but what the hell was one doing on a Bajoran station right after the withdrawal? Julian couldn’t help but stare at the odd sight. There was another question Julian had about Garak: was he at all interested in men? God, he hoped this Garak was interested in men.-Part 1 in a series of 3 fics inspired by different songs off the Heathers Soundtrack. Not a Heathers AU, just was inspired by these three songs and wanted to capture the emotion of them in Julian and Garak's relationship.





	1. Mr. No-Name-Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this lovely song from Heathers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmHPhhJWNKI  
> check it out! (the whole soundtrack is great, especially if you love the movie)
> 
> I felt like this song fit Julian thinking about Garak because it's rather naive, knows that the object of their affection is probably dangerous, and ultimately just curious and wanting to learn more. 
> 
> This is part one in a series of Heathers Song fics using Fight For Me, Freeze Your Brain, and Dead Girl Walking. I am definitely NOT following the Heathers plot in these fics, but just trying to take the emotions of those three songs.

Day three on Deep Space Nine. His third day on the frontier! Julian Bashir was actually here! He’d gotten into Starfleet Medical and even graduated without a single person discovering his augmentations and he even had the assignment he wanted. He’d _made it!_ There was only excitement and adventure left ahead of him now! And this station was already turning out to be everything he could have dreamed it to be! There were highly grateful natives, mesmerized by his medical expertise, and even a highly attractive and highly intriguing alien science officer whom he could work closely with. Commander Sisko was the epitome of commanding, and yet, somehow there was a warmness to him. And, to top it all off, they discovered the first ever stable wormhole just outside!

Julian was still trying to get a feel for the station, strolling through the promenade. He’d essentially memorized the entire layout, but he honestly couldn’t help but explore it over and over again as he marveled at how this could be his paradise. Even better, this could be his _home_. He could have a permanent home for once and he could present himself as believably brilliant and no one would be the wiser. He’d already decided that Bajor was a lovely culture, though a little quaint, based on the extensive research he’d done. So why not settle down here? Maybe he could even start a family! Well, not a _family_ in the sense of children, he’d never wanted children, but perhaps someone willing to share quarters, keep him warm at night, and really make him feel loved? Someone who stimulated him intellectually as well as physically for once and actually challenged him. Damn, that would be amazing.

Julian shook his head. While that _would_ be amazing, he needed to recognize that it would probably take time if it ever happened. This was why Jadzia Dax was so interesting to him. Not only was she unspeakably gorgeous, she was a brilliant young woman who had six previous lifetimes to give her an advantage in wisdom and intelligence, so she was a strong contender for most stimulating being Julian was ever likely to meet. Still, he had let himself get lost in his love of Palis, and that ultimately still wasn’t enough to keep him with her. No, he had to recognize that he couldn’t just blindly throw himself at Jadzia. At least, not too blindly, but he could afford to keep one eye closed, right? After all, he wanted to find love, so shouldn’t he risk it just a bit?

A young Bajoran man in a uniform walked by him and smiled. He was certainly another attractive resident on this station. He wasn’t sure if the young man had been military, engineering, or security. Or were security and military Bajoran uniforms the same? It didn’t matter. The point was that there were plenty of alluring people on the station that brought new experiences and challenges for Julian to enjoy. And if he didn’t end up with one, he was certain he could build a life with another. And, while he wanted to find that special someone, he was young and eager enough to simply indulge in a few special _anyones_ for a little while.

That’s when Julian’s smile dropped and he felt a chill down his spine. Was that a _Cardassian_? Not only had Julian never actually seen a Cardassian before, but what the hell was one doing on a Bajoran station right after the withdrawal? Well, it seemed like this Cardassian was cleaning an empty spot on the Promenade. Was it going to be an office? Maybe he was a Cardassian ambassador that was going to be here? It would make sense for one to be here, seeing as DS9 was undoubtedly going to have to work with the Cardassians constantly due to the station’s origins and probably some sort of reparation arrangements. But if this man were an ambassador, he surely wouldn’t be preparing his own office by himself. Julian couldn’t help but stare at the odd sight.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one.

“That’s a strange way of packing your bags, Cardassian!” A Bajoran woman didn’t quite yell at the Cardassian. She merely spoke with very loud confidence. That being said, it sounded threatening enough. Julian knew nothing good was about to happen.

                But for some reason, the Cardassian simply smiled and approached her calmly.

“Garak,” The man said, motioning at himself. The woman looked utterly confused. “If you’re going to converse with someone, it’s usually best to learn their name first. This way, you won’t have to go on with calling me ‘Cardassian’.”

“It hardy makes a difference,” The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re the only one left on the station. All your fellow brutes have left, so there’s no chance of confusion.” There was a bit of crowd beginning to grow, watching the exchange. Mostly Bajorans who seemed very invested in the outcome, others glanced curiously but quickly rushed away. How did Julian find himself so enthralled?

“True, though it would cause issues if I were to simply call you ‘Bajoran’ and you do seem quite keen to speak with me. I feel it would be best if we were on equal footing.” There was still a very amenable smile across those grey lips. There was no trace of rage, simple amusement. “Is there something you require of me?”

“Yes. You can leave.” The woman’s arms were folded across her chest and she didn’t seem to have any fear whatsoever. Julian figured this probably wasn’t the first Cardassian she’d faced up against. He definitely felt she had every right to dislike Cardassians, but he couldn’t help but acknowledge that she was certainly the aggressor in this situation.

“Would you be content with me leaving the promenade, or will you only be satisfied by me leaving the plane of the living?” Still, no anger, simply amusement. There was definitely a biting sense to this Garak’s tone, but it was beyond bizarre.

“The station will be enough.”

“I suppose I could do better business on the planet’s surface itself.” Garak seemed to actually consider the idea. “Though I already made arrangements for this shop here and, what with the wormhole discovery, I imagine any prime locations spots on Bajor are already taken. I do thank you for your advice though.” He flashed another smile at the woman. While she ground her teeth in rage, Julian couldn’t help but smile at this exchange. Why would a Cardassian _want_ to run a shop on a Bajoran station though?

“Go back to Cardassia, or maybe one of the other worlds you bastards control without consent,” Her voice had lowered. This was the calm before the storm. “But we Bajorans have made it quite clear that your time here is done.” Was that a threat? Julian supposed it didn’t count, as she did not reference something that could potentially happen, but something that did.

“My _time_ here?” Garak looked at her incredulously. “My dear, I was not on Terok Nor. I am happy to begin my time here on the new Deep Space 9, yet, if that ‘time’ is already up, I must say your new liberated government is hardly hospitable.” This was the most aggressive Garak had begun to get in the conversation. “I have every legal right to be here, and I intend to stay.” That definitely felt like a lie to Julian. Of course a normal Cardassian had every legal right to be here, but this man had some sort of secret that he knew would get him kicked off the station. Maybe Julian only recognized that because he too had no _legal_ right to on Deep Space 9?

                There were more insults hurled from the Bajoran, while Garak continued to smile and deflect. It was almost as if this man was playing a game with her. Like he were one of those Andorian Felines that spent at least three hours toying with their prey before they tired and put the victims out of their misery. It was absolutely mystifying to watch. Julian knew he should probably call security before it got out of hand, but that would mean this Garak’s performance would be over and _damn_ he did not want it to end. He genuinely had no idea what to expect each time the Cardassian opened his mouth, he was absolutely surprising in every way and he never seemed to quit. He was just so good at verbal sparring that it was almost an art form.

                Suddenly Julian longed to know everything about Garak. Was that his first or last name? What kind of shop was he opening? Why would he open a business _here?_ Was it a front for some kind of illegal dealings or terrorism against the Bajoran people? Did he agree with the atrocities committed during the occupation or did he oppose them? Did he commit atrocities himself? That seemed very likely based on his lack of shame and utter defiance against the Bajoran. That was intimidating to Julian, but also made the man more enticing. There was another question Julian had about Garak: was he at all interested in men? _God_ , he hoped this Garak was interested in men.

                Another chill ran through Julian, except this one was thrilling. This was a man of mystery before him. This was someone whom he’d never even spoken to, yet he was being stimulated by intellectually. Was he physically attractive for a Cardassian? Julian genuinely had no idea, but he couldn’t help but think the man must be. Maybe it was how perfectly groomed he was, or his light and airy voice, or maybe it was the man’s piercing blue eyes, but Garak was certainly attractive to Julian. Usually Julian could pick out the single most attractive physical quality of a person, but it was difficult to pinpoint with Garak. Another mystery! He wanted to run up and introduce himself right now, put on that patented Julian Subatoi Bashir charm, and maybe thrill him with medical exam stories? But he could hardly attempt anything while Garak was still in heated debate with this Bajoran woman (who had still not stated her name).

“Move along, everyone!” Constable Odo appeared at last due to the obvious tension that was building. “Please leave Mr. Garak to tend to his shop in peace.” Ah, so Garak was his last name! The woman turned on her heels in a huff and went to join the attractive Bajoran man from earlier, who took her arm with concern. So perhaps they were involved? Well, that prospect was squashed, not that Julian hadn’t already found himself a much better distraction.

“So we fight for our freedom for years and they’re still able to blatantly spy on us!?” The woman said in an angry whisper to the man escorting her. He patted her on the back soothingly and said something, though by that time they were out of earshot.

Spy? _Spy..._

That actually made a lot of sense for Mr. Garak. He was obviously brilliant and obviously hiding something. Also, it would explain the presence of a Cardassian on DS9, and it was hardly a secret that the Cardassians wanted to maintain influence over Bajor, and certainly gain access to the wormhole. Yes, a spy was actually beginning to seem like the most logical explanation. Should he report it to Commander Sisko? No, if there was one Cardassian living on the station, Sisko would have already looked into him and was probably unable to find any evidence against the man. That means he’s a _good_ spy. Julian was practically beaming as he blatantly watched Mr. Garak exchange a few respectful words with the Constable.

                Julian had come to a conclusion: a man of lies would have no qualms about lying in an intimate relationship. While that would normally make people uncomfortable, that simply guaranteed that things would not get boring for Julian too quickly, and even better, Garak could hardly take issue with Julian having a few secrets of his own. They could both be guarded without judgement. And, if he did let himself be totally open with this Cardassian, he couldn’t betray Julian because he would certainly have learned some secrets as well. Learning those secrets would both be a game and an insurance policy. It was so dangerous and sexy.

                Julian started formulating a plan on how he could win over Garak. First, he would try to get as many people on the station talking about him as possible. If he made sure no moment of his brilliant work was overlooked, a simple brag here and there should do it, the station be all abuzz about him in no time. Then, he would further his reputation as a flirt, that would be no difficulty at all. Finally, after about… say, two weeks? He would stop by Garak’s shop, whatever it would be, and simply look to be a customer. Surely a spy wouldn’t be able to resist making a move on a brilliant Starfleet medical officer, who would definitely be privy to top secret information. And, with his reputation of being a flirt, the most obvious way to get that information would be by initiating some sort of romantic relationship. The game was afoot! The trap would be set and soon enough he’d have this brilliant, enticing, attractive Cardassian spy wrapped around his finger!

 


	2. Who Might You Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak introduces himself to an already lovesick Julian.

 

This was _not_ how things were supposed to go! Julian had only been on the station for one whole week, it had only been a couple of days since he’d decided to pursue Garak. He had a _plan_ and it was being completely destroyed by those blue eyes that were hovering over him now. Should he say something to the Cardassian? He just circled around Julian and stared at him, it wouldn’t be odd to say something, but shouldn’t Garak have been planning to say something himself? It may have only been moments of tension, but it felt like ages before the older man spoke.

 

“It’s Dr. Bashir, isn’t it?” _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!_ “Of course it is…” What does _that_ mean!? Had his reputation already been spread that quickly? That couldn’t be good, if people were talking about him this much this quickly… He’d have to keep a lower profile if he wanted to make sure everyone thought of him as a regular human. Well, not _too_ regular, but at least not illegally tampered with in his base genetics. "May I introduce myself?” Had Julian not said a single thing yet? Say something, Bashir, anything!

 

“Uh….” NOT THAT. “Yes, yes, of course!” Better.

 

“My name is Garak.” Okay, so he seems to think it’s a genuine introduction at least, so he’s not confronting Julian on stealing a few quick glances when he was able to. Unless he was lying, which he felt was a distinct possibility. “A Cardassian by birth, obviously.” There was a very brief pause, as though Garak had expected Julian to say something before he continued. “The only one of us left on this station, as a matter of fact.” Garak took the chair across from Julian and began to sit down. Okay, that was a good sign, right? He wanted to make himself sound more intriguing to Julian and continue conversing… right? That’s what that meant. Of course it was… right? “So, I do appreciate making new friends whenever I can. You are new to this station I believe?” How long had Julian’s mouth been hanging open?

 

“I-I am, yes.” He nodded. Julian knew he needed to regain his footing. Where was the patented charm? He gave a slight laugh, as if he was carefree and tried to lift his hands so that he could lean in closer on his elbows. And yet, he was foiled from looking remotely suave by a damned flower. He hoped Garak didn’t like flowers or gardening much, because now Julian had a vendetta against them. “Though I understand you’ve been here quite a while.” There, making conversation. Fishing for information even! Garak had said he’d only recently arrived on the station when speaking to the Bajoran woman, so would his story change when Julian prompted him?

 

“Ah!” Julian nearly jumped at the sudden exclamation. “You know of me then?” That… didn’t answer whether or not he’d been on the station long… It was a damned deflection, but that was okay, that’s what made this such an intriguing encounter. Julian hadn’t really considered that a challenging pursuit would also come with so much anxiety. He desperately tried to think of this as his first meeting with Garak. He didn’t want to give off the vibe that he was desperate and tongue-tied… even if he were.

 

“Would you care for some of this Tarkalean tea? It’s very good.” There, that proved he was comfortable with the Cardassian. He didn’t mind sharing a beverage with him. Furthermore, it was definitely flirtatious because Garak could easily replicate his own if he wanted to try some. A recommendation was one thing, but directly offering up his own mug was far more intimate for two people who’d just met.

 

“What a thoughtful young man, how nice that we’ve met.” How did Garak’s eyes get so predatory so quickly? Julian motioned for a waiter to come over, but then he remembered that this was the Replimat and waiters were only here during the rush hour. _If_ there was wait staff scheduled that day at all.

 

“You know,” He may as well confront the obvious reason to be intimidated by Garak, since it was so clear he was bumbling. “Some people say that you remained on DS9 as the eyes and ears of your fellow Cardassians.” There, now his uncomfortable attitude could be viewed as simple wariness of a suspected spy, not the most pathetic and foolish crush in the quadrant.

 

“You don’t say?” That “shock” may have been the most insincere thing Bashir may have ever seen in his life. Well, except when he himself would have to act happy to see his parents. “Doctor, you’re not intimating,” Intimating? Like _intimate?_ Julian could be _intimating_ in that case. “That I’m considered some sort of spy, are you?” Think fast!

 

“I wouldn’t know, sir.” Sir? No, that was the _wrong_ thing to say again! Now he’ll think that you view him as an old man! Which… how old is this Cardassian anyway? Oh well, it hardly mattered.

 

“Ah, an open mind. The essence of intellect.” Yes! He knew Julian was very smart, thank you for noticing! “As you may also know, I have a clothing shop nearby, so if you should require any apparel, or simply wish, as I do,” That light and airy voice suddenly went low and suggestive. “For a bit of enjoyable company now and then, I’m at your disposal, Doctor.” _Holy shit._ Was that what Julian thought it was… or _hoped_ it was? Did that blatant flirtation just happen?

 

“You’re very kind, Mr. Garak.” How does one even respond to such a brazen attempt at seduction? He was almost expecting Garak to move his hand onto Julian’s thigh and stroke slowly, with that same customer service smile. Some service he provides his customers… Not that Julian was complaining, this is what he _wanted_ to happen, but he had no idea how to proceed.

 

“Oh, it’s just ‘Garak.’ Plain, simple…”

 

“Garak.” They said together. So it wasn’t his last name? Did that mean it was his first name? He knew Cardassians had more than one name, so that couldn’t be all there was. Julian had no idea how to say, ‘alright, but what do I call you in bed?’ over the table in the Replimat.

 

“Now, good day to you, doctor.” Julian nodded as Garak stood up to leave. Apparently all he wanted was to make his introduction and suggest the most innuendo filled friendship Julian had ever been proposed. Julian needed to swallow down his anxiety after this encounter, so he reached again for his tea, but he was stopped when he felt cold, gray hands tenderly caress his shoulders. “I’m so glad to have made such an… _interesting_ new friend today.” The hands lingered for a moment, before Garak seemed to almost disappear back into the shadows.

 

_HOLY SHIT!_

 

Julian needed to get a second opinion on that whole exchange, but how do you casually mention to people you’ve only recently met that you’re not sure if a clearly dangerous man is trying to sleep with you, and if he’s not, that you’d like to know how to proceed so that could be the outcome? Well, Garak _was_ suspected to be a spy, and he _was_ just talking to Julian in a very odd way… maybe if he brought up the exchange as if he were sure it were all simply intrigue and intelligence gathering? Then surely someone would tell Julian if they suspected Garak may have ulterior motives besides information! They wouldn’t let their doctor go blindly into the arms of an aroused Cardassian… right? He’d had no choice but to try. Or at least, that’s what he told himself as he was already on the turbolift to Ops.

 

“You won’t believe who just sat down next to me in the Replimat!” Julian was genuinely excited as he pranced around Ops telling his story. He’d felt that something incredibly wonderful, new, and genuinely stimulating had begun.

 

And it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this part will be uploaded tomorrow! Then Part two will begin to be posted.


	3. I Would Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practically two years of flirting and dancing around feelings, Julian is frustrated by the lack of progress in his relationship with Garak. He grows more concerned when Garak seems to be suffering from something and refuses to go to the infirmary.

                Julian really wanted to know how this crush, that had started out with Julian and Garak himself seemingly ready to pounce on each other, had still involved no sex whatsoever? They’d stopped Bajoran terrorists, foiled one of Dukat’s plots, had lunch together every week, and so many other grand adventures. Yet, there was always a ridiculous amount of clothing worn and a distinct lack of making out. Julian was so desperate for physical affection that he was actually getting hard reading _The Never-ending Sacrifice_ , the most boring thing he had ever downloaded onto his PADD. But since Garak had recommended it to him, and the anticipation of lunch tomorrow, Julian couldn’t help but let his mind wander to blue eyes and a cool touch.

 

_Blast it all!_

 

                Maybe he should just call Garak over to his quarters now to discuss the book and just see what happens when his obvious erection is discovered? No, bad idea, Julian. He would have to, as he was doing far too often lately, take care of this himself. Was he a school boy again? Getting aroused at the most innocuous things and having to beat himself off? He wondered if Garak was just as frustrated. Mm, that thought was both cruel and erotic. That the Cardassian felt just as tortured by their lack of intimacy and had no choice but to take it into his own hands. Julian smiled at that as he settled himself, he couldn’t be imagining Garak’s interest back, right? The man had been so flirtatious, Julian had thought for sure that they were finally going to “seal the deal” when Garak had broken into his quarters.

 

“Entertaining one of your lady friends?” Julian could have punched Garak in the face at that. Or kissed him… He wanted to just yell, ‘no, I was reading your god-awful book and beating myself off because you keep toying with me!’ but that was really not something he should shout in the promenade.

 

Their conversation had turned to Preloc and the nightmare of his style. Was Garak seriously a fan of this or was he just antagonizing Julian? The line at the Replimat was annoyingly long, but Bashir actually enjoyed that because it meant he’d be having a longer time spent with Garak. Garak, however, did not seem so pleased by the wait. It seemed like just regular irritation until Garak clearly felt a sharp pain.

 

Sometimes in Bashir’s reoccurring fantasies, Garak would get sick with something that would keep him in the infirmary for a few days and be seemingly life threatening so that Julian would not only get to take charge as the brilliant doctor, but Garak would feel it necessary to confess his unyielding lust for him. Then, Bashir would miraculously find the cure and they would spend the next week or so having passionate sex. The real Garak didn’t seem to be on the same page when it came to this plan though, as he not only refused to go to the infirmary, he essentially bit Julian’s head off and stormed away.

 

“What was that about?” Major Kira appeared from somewhere, obviously just as confused by Garak’s outburst.

 

“I have no idea…” And he wasn’t thinking about Garak as a romantic possibility in that moment, but as a patient. He’d grown in the past year, he’d learned to censor himself and to not come across as quite so cocky. Major Kira gave him a sympathetic look, something that certainly would not have happened when he was first on the station.

 

“He usually seems so delighted to be with you.” Julian looked at her, his shock must have been rather evident because she laughed. “You’re not the most subtle with your crushes, Julian.”

 

“What?” He gulped. Not a Bajoran. She can’t be the first one to hear about this, it’d probably be the most catastrophic diplomatic move since Captain Kirk had stolen an alien dictator’s mate. “I’m sorry, Major, I think I lost the conversation. How does Garak have to do with me and crushes?” He didn’t sound less guilty.

 

“Julian, it’s alright.” She looked at him and shook her head. “I mean, I don’t like it, but if you feel that way I guess you can’t help it. Though I don’t have any idea how you could even consider him.” She exhaled. “And I was under the impression he liked you too, but I’ve also been under the impression that you’re smart enough _not_ to do anything about it.” Kira gave Julian a warning look. “He would put you in danger.”

 

“Because you believe he’s a spy?” Julian sighed. She was right to be concerned.

 

“No, because I’ll kill you.” The smile Kira gave with her little “joke” was only partially playful. Why, oh, why did Julian have to find the increased danger so attractive? Now he felt like he should pursue Garak even more (as if that were possible) because he didn’t like being told what to do.

 

“Ah.” He simply replied with a sharp inhale. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Julian…” Kira looked uncomfortable but still as strong as ever. “Your own affairs are your business. But you have to know that you can’t trust him.” Julian did know he couldn’t trust Garak. Of course, that was half the fun, but she was still right.

 

“I appreciate your concern, Major.” He smiled shyly, signaling that he didn’t resent her words. It looked like Kira might say something more but the chirping of Julian’s combadge interrupted them.

 

“Dax to Bashir.”

 

“Bashir here?”

 

“If you’re free, can you come to my quarters? I have a patient here I’d like you to look at.” Kira and Julian exchanged intrigued looks before Julian began heading over to Dax’s.

 

“On my way.”

 

Of course, this “patient” was only a plant that Dax had no idea how to take care of. Thanks to the tricorder readings and information from the computer, Julian was able to deduce the problem and reintroduce the appropriate nutrients to the soil, but it was hardly a satisfying procedure. What aggravated Julian even more was that when he discussed his problem about Garak, she responded by saying that he and Julian were not even really friends. It was probably immature to stab the plant in frustration to extract a sample, but that struck a nerve.

 

“Julian, are you okay?”

 

“Fine, fine! Why do you ask?” The agitation was so beyond evident.

 

“I understand you want to be there for Garak.” Jadzia sighed. “But maybe he’s just not ready.”

 

“Ready for a simple tricorder reading?” Julian scoffed while downloading the sample to Dax’s computer.

 

“No…” She paused. “Ready for _you_.” At that, Julian rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“Alright, is it just you and Major Kira who talk about this or does the whole station know?” He leaned against the computer and crossed his arms, looking back at Jadzia.

 

“Well, Kira was the one who first mentioned it to me.” Jadzia looked as though she was making a confession. “And Benjamin asked if there was anything going on between you two once you went on your little trip to Bajor together.”

 

“Commander Sisko?” Julian gulped. “W-What did you tell him?”

 

“I told him there wasn’t, of course.” Julian was clearly not sure of this answer. “Honestly! I didn’t tell him anything!” Julian was able to sigh with relief. “But I’m just saying that people have been talking.”

 

“Do you think Starfleet would… have a problem with this?” He felt his heart sink. “If we _were_ to become involved?”

 

“Officially? No.” She looked at him sympathetically. “But it wouldn’t be a wise move. I think he knows that too. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t want to let you too close?”

 

“To keep himself safe from the Starfleet…” Julian sighed again.

 

“Not exactly…” Jadzia was searching with her eyes. “But maybe to keep _you_ safe from Starfleet and all the backlash you’d get from being with him.” Julian had no idea how to respond to that.

 

“Well, I don’t think you need anything more from me.” He said, motioning at Dax’s plant. Before she was able to say anything else, he was out the door and headed back to the infirmary. If he threw himself in his work, he could ignore everything for a while.

 

The issue was, that he wasn’t afraid of any repercussions Starfleet would impose on him for being with Garak. Because he would be _with_ Garak. He seemed like the type of man who would fight for him and keep him safe. Bashir knew that he could be more than willing to fend off anyone who tried to harm Garak, if only they were together. It could be them against the entire Universe, and he found he was okay with that. Yes, it was an immature, silly, romantic notion and it needed to be squashed out! But Julian couldn’t help thinking about those cold hands on his shoulders and how strong and sure they felt. He felt nervous in those hands, but also safe.

 

He wanted to make sure Garak was safe too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy! Part 2 (Freeze Your Brain) will begin upload tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy!


End file.
